deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OnyxKing67 vs OnyxKing67 Mario
OnyxKing67 vs OnyxKing67 Mario is a What-if? Death Battle pinning the two main characters of the OnyxKing67 series against each other. Description OnyxKing vs. Mario! The first two characters two appear in the OnyxKing series fight it in a Death Battle! Prelude Wiz: The Mushroom Kingdom, a place filled with unnatural characters. Boomstick: Like Mario, the Italian plumber Wiz: And OnyxKing, the Super Mario 64 Machinist. Boomstick: What Mushroom Kingdom are you talking about? Wiz: The OnyxKing Mushroom Kingdom. Boomstick: Oh! That Mushroom Kingdom! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! OnyxKing67 Boomstick: One-day OnyxKing arrived at the Peach's Castle and ever since he's been on all crazy adventures with Mario and SMG4, like murdering each other in a Battle Royale! Backround: Real Name: Ben Novelli Full Name: OnyxKing 67 Born: June 3, 1998 Nationality: NOT MARIO Place of Birth: Mushroom Kingdom Height: Unknown Age: Unknown Has an Unknown Backstory Wiz: OnyxKing is able to throw Presents as an attack, however, while the contents of these presents are unknown, it seems to be very weak, completely disappearing on the impact on a moving Police Car. Boomstick: If he runs over an item box he in his Hatsune Miku car he can receive and use the power of Weed to be able to make a huge explosion, which can make vehicles completely disappear, but this includes the Hatsune Miku car Wiz: OnyxKing can use the Nyan Cat as a weapon that can create an explosion able to destroy a monster almost as tall as Peach's Castle. Boomstick: The explosion is very similar to the one he can create using the power of Weed, actually... it's the exact same! Wiz: In the appearance at least, the strength of the explosion is unknown, they presumably very strong, with the Weed explosion being able to destroy a police car and kill a Policeman in the process and the Nyan Cat being able to destroy that massive monster. Boomstick: And the giant monster definitely wasn't made out of Paper or anything as EM64 was able to stand on the head of it without it crumbling. Wiz: However, both explosions seem to have zero effect on terrain as it doesn't get damaged at all in any of the explosions. Boomstick: He also seems to be able to pull Bomb-ombs out of nowhere! Wiz: These seem to explode after a certain time has passed and not on the impact or on command, he uses this once to try to poison the Partie Tubby, but fails, exploding himself. Boomstick: He also wields a Shotgun which he sports with a War Helmet! Wiz: ... An M1 Helmet, anyway, this Shotgun is never used and the M1 Helmet is never seen protecting OnyxKing either. Boomstick: Just call it a War Helmet Wiz! You can't always be so Sciencey! Wiz: In MarioNite OnyxKing has a Sniper which is first seen when he encounters Mario, this Sniper, however, seems to have the power to rapid-fire, it is also relatively powerful with only one shot killing Conker. Boomstick: He also has a Machine gun which he never uses! What a waste of a perfectly good gun! Wiz: He also has a Rocket Launcher which is able to shoot Bullet Bills and destroy a Brick wall as well as Wario and Waluigi who were behind that wall. This gun seems to, however, have a limited amount of Bullet Bills. Boomstick: He also has a Boogie Bomb which can make the people it explodes on dance! Wiz: When the bomb explodes it creates a semi-big pink explosion, these pink explosion doesn't seem to be, well, explosive, as it doesn't damage the people in the explosion or the terrain around it, if someone is in this explosion it makes them dance, people who are being affected by the Boogie Bomb still seems to be able to move, but move slower and seem to be more distracted, making them vulnerable for attacks. Boomstick: He also has an awesome Mini Gun which can shoot rapid-fire! Wiz: This Mini Gun is, however, very different from normal Mini Guns, it's able to shoot multiple shots at one target and have the damage happening after it's stopped shooting, it has also been shown to make a Head fall straight off! Wiz: He also wields a pickaxe which is able to tear down cars, judging from other pickaxes that are the exact same as his, in a second! However, this pickaxe attracts lightning which will kill OnyxKing in one touch. Wiz: With these weapons, he's managed to take out Conker, Wario, and Waluigi. Boomstick: He also has a lot of spare Bricks on him and can build a brick wall around double the height of him in a second! Wiz: He mainly uses this for protection, which can be really useful if he's being attacked by guns like he is in MarioNite. Wiz: He also has a spring from the Sonic the Hedgehog series which he can use to get to high distances which if he lands straight from, he's prone to damage from that fall. Boomstick: He also has a pirate sword which he sports with a pirate costume, reminds me of when I was younger! Wiz: He never uses this sword and as it was used in his photo for the boy band "The Italian Hobos" it's not known if it is a toy or not, but for the sake of this fight, it will be a real sword. Boomstick: He can also throw Starlow at super speed, launching making her impact upon hitting SMG4 make him fly away! Talk about a bad relationship! Wiz: He also has a pipe looking thing which can hold back a pipe wrench capable of knocking someone long distances. Boomstick: He also wields a lot of bombs at his disposal, he uses these to explode SMG4 and send him a long distance. Wiz: After defeating Armin Arlert he gets a Jet Pack which allows him to fly for a semi-short period of time, he also gets two Katanas which he uses to attack SMG4 with a Mega Mushroom. Wiz: He has another gun which is seen in Mariocise!! which he uses to scare Mario into exercising. Boomstick: He has ANOTHER gun in Mariocise too, this gun was able to kill a Pidgey in one-shot meaning that it dealt around 40HP damage in Pokémon stats. Wiz: He also has a stick which is able he uses to poke Wario with, the strength of this stick is, however, not known as it was used on Wario when he was unconscious. Boomstick: He also wields a lighter which he uses in Collab Battle Royale 2018 to light the Entry Rocket. Wiz: If Professor E. Gadd puts OnyxKing in one of his machines he will turn into the Meme Lantern- Boomstick: The Green Lantern Wanna-be! Meme Lantern Wiz: Any...way, in this form he's able to summon many items, these include a Shotgun which can one-shot, Shoop Da Whoop which is able to "firin his lazer" to be able to turn someone into dust killing them, it can also be reflected using a shell, such as the shell on the back of Dark Bowser, so if OnyxKing is not careful about his surroundings it could reflect and hit him, causing him to lose the fight, he can also summon Hobo Mario who wields a crowbar, Shrek who also wields a crowbar, and a deadly monster who even scares OnyxKing himself. Wiz: OnyxKing can also take help of his Pokémon Boomstick: Like his Popplio which can use Bubble to do... Well, nothing, it just pops on impact and doesn't do any damage! Wiz: His Popplio can also perform Disarming Voice which makes him start singing in a terrible voice, to the level where it can damage opponents, however, Popplio evolved into Brionne who's Bubble is able to trap Mario in it and make him float away. Boomstick: His Brionne is also able to use Bubble Beam which shoots a ton of Bubbles at enemies. Wiz: It can also perform Encore which will force its opponent to do the move they just performed Boomstick: Another move shown to be performed by Brionne is Ice Beam which seems to be super effective Wiz: This Brionne, however, later evolved into a Primarina which can use Sparkling Aura which creates very strong explosive bubbles, this move is super strong being able to insanely weaken a Celesteela. Boomstick: If the Primarina acquires its Z-Power it's able to perform Spirit Bomb Knock Off which is able to create a Bubble which can make an explosion equal to that of a Nuclear One! Wiz: He also managed to catch a Bagon when in a cave, however, no moves from him have been shown, but his Bagon did evolve into a Shelgon off-camera, this Shelgon can use Meat Shield which can completely block and faint 16 Zubats and 12 Woobats. Boomstick: This Shelgon later evolved into a Salamence, which can use Flamethrower to burn opponents which can severely burn opponents, we see this happen on OnyxKing himself! Wiz: This Salamence is also able to perform Crunch which can bite opponents severely, which is shown on a Glalie, but he also has a super weak move, which is Dragon Claw, this move seems to have no effect at all at opponents. Boomstick: He also caught a Roggenrola in a cave, but he has yet to use this Pokémon! Wiz: This Roggenrola later evolved into a Boldore off-camera which can be thrown by OnyxKing to one-shot a Zubat. Boomstick: OnyxKing's Roggenrola has later evolved into a Gigalith which can use Sand Stream which can create a literal Sandstorm! This Gigalith can also use Earthquake which was able to one-shot an Ultra Beast Pokémon! Wiz: He also caught a Mareanie which could use Bite which seems to have driven a Corsola into a panic as well as getting it as close to death as possible, getting blood all over it, this Mareanie can also be thrown, just like Boldore, to be able to one-shot a Zubat, it's also implied that he can use Toxic Spikes to slow down opponents, however, this is never shown because he evolves into Toxapex. Boomstick: This Toxapex has been seen using Baneful Bunker, however, this attack seems to be useless. Boomstick: He was also able to capture a high Oranguru which can use Psychic to lift opponents where ever he wants! Wiz: He's also shown in Double Cherry Trouble to have a Snorlax, however, no moves of this Snorlax are known. Boomstick: But he can block things with it! Wiz: OnyxKing is seen blocking the Peach's Castle Doors with his Snorlax, however, it was easily opened by 14 Clone Marios, meaning it's not at great at blocking. Wiz: Arguably his strongest Pokémon is the Ultra Beast, Celesteela, which is able to use Heavy Slam which has one-shotted a Swampert, it can also use Defend to be able to not take any damage from any attack, including massive explosions! Wiz: With his Pokémon, he has been able to take down multiple other Pokémon trainers, they are: Harem Protagonist/Brendan, Mr Steal Yo Pokemanz, Too OP Plz Nerf, I Don't Even Know, and Some Purple Guy/Waluigi. Boomstick: He even won The Pokémon Championships of an unspecified year. Feats Wiz: He was once able to send a Toad flying to space, for a hit like this the Toad would need to be flying at 40,000 Kilometers per hour! Boomstick: He does a similar thing in We Killed Miku where he punches SMG4 a long-distance as well as a Mushroom Boomstick: In OnyxKing's Random Crap YTR Edition he's able to survive an explosion powerful enough to destroy the entire Mushroom Kingdom! Wiz: If we're gonna talk about his punching abilities, I should mention that he can also punch things or people to go really far and fast but with almost no force, this is seen when OnyxKing punches Mario into Dave the Shy Guy who only shakes a little bit and drops his amiibo. Boomstick: Or Dave is just really strong! Wiz: That is actually a possibility, he has shown to be fairly strong, such as not getting effected by a Helicopter crash, but he hasn't been able to stay unhurt by an explosion left by OnyxKing upon him landing, this, in fact, killed Dave. Boomstick: So you're saying it's possible that OnyxKing can manipulate the force of his punches while still making things go long distances? Wiz: Speaking of OnyxKing's strength, he's been able to launch a Chess Board at great speed and strength, being able to go straight into a bowl of Spaghetti without slowing down and taking the Spaghetti bowl with it. Wiz: Well, yes, but for the sake of the battle OnyxKing will not be able to control the force of his attacks post-attack. Boomstick: Just one punch from him was able to knock Princess Peach out! That man has some strong knuckles! Wiz: He even managed to survive the Helicopter crash of the Mario's RoflCopter, previously named Bowser Copter. Boomstick: He was able to survive an attack from the Serial Killer Jason Voorhees! But this was with the help of Chef Fujimoto. Wiz: But it's still an impressive feat as he was able to survive the attack for a long time. Boomstick: He even survived a car crash into a police car which happened due to him being drunk an interrupting the driver, Starlow! ''' Wiz: He's even managed to survive a ton of bullets from a Machine gun wielded by Ashley back to back. '''Boomstick: He's also been able to tank falling off a building and then directly after doing a barrel roll and then is able to stand up and run around! Boomstick: He can also survive being thrown at fast speed over the distance of the base of multiple buildings and landing on a stone and directly shrugging it off! Wiz: He's also survived getting hit by a flying boulder without any visible damage. Boomstick: He's also survived ANOTHER nuclear explosion caused by him and SMG4's landing upon the ground after fighting in OnyxKing vs SMG4. Wiz: He's also survived getting a Pidgey falling down on his head, a Pidgey weighs 1.8 Kilograms, while it's not the most impressive feat, it's still mentioned because considering it managed to knock OnyxKing out for 3 days shows that it had to have been falling at massive speed. Wiz: He can also run up walls for a brief period of time, he can do backflips from the wall he's running up and can get long distances with his backflip. Wiz: He seems to be able to see fairly well in the dark, being able to find half dark car keys in a dark house. Boomstick: I can't even find my car keys during the daytime! Boomstick: He also has a ton of swag! His Swag Meter goes to the top! Wiz: OnyxKing's speed is comparable to a truck, being able to out-run one for long periods of time. Mario Wiz: Mario grew up in an orphanage owned by Toriel from Undertale along with Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Bowser, and a Toad. Boomstick: He used to annoy everyone back then just like how he annoys everyone now! Wiz: His love for Spaghetti was also there, with it being his Christmas present for his first Christmas. Background: Full Name: Mario Mario Born: September 7, 1991 Nationality: Italian Place of Birth: Mushroom Kingdom Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Boomstick: Isn't Mario the same Mario from SMG4? Wiz: Not exactly, while the universes are similar, they are different universes, they could even be alternative timelines! Boomstick: Mario carries a rock that is powerful enough to knock out Starman3 for a short period of time! Wiz: The same rock also managed to knock out Waluigi. Wiz: He also carries Bob-ombs on him which can explode on impact, the flaw of these, however, is that it can bounce easily and hit Mario instead! Wiz: He has a camera-looking thing that shoots strong bullets at anyone the camera sees! IanTEB: I thought that gun was from Overwatch, but after checking the airdate of the video and then the release date of Overwatch, that turned out to not be the case. Wiz: Yes, thank you for tha- WAIT! Who are you! IanTEB: Uh... Bye! Wiz: ... Boomstick: WHAT THE FU- Wiz: With his Cars, he's able to drive extremely fast, with it he has run over, an elderly woman, another woman, Villager, SMG4, and Ness. Wiz: His cars include his standard kart from Mario Kart, a red one, and a green one he used when trying to get back his drivers license, the red one, upon a crash, will explode, which can be used as a weapon in combat, the green one will do an even bigger explosion which extremely damaged Luigi, Mario seems to be fine from this explosion though. Boomstick: He also has a gun that was able to kill Sonic the Hedgehog in one shot! Power-Ups Wiz: Mario has many power-ups which he can use in combat. Boomstick: If he has a spare 1-Up on him he can revive himself, with the only side effects being that he's just a tiny tired for a really small amount of time! Wiz: While not directly a "power-up", he has "drugs" which has an evil face on it, this can easily weaken enemies. Wiz: Even without a Fire Flower, Mario is able to throw fire at people, this is seen happening on Wario which made him unable to do anything except run in pain for an unknown period of time, he was also able to blow up the entire "Mario's Tunnel of Doom" with just one of these fireballs. Boomstick: But wasn't Mario's Tunnel of Doom (Very Scary) just a story? Wiz: For the sake of the battle, we will count it as canon. Minions/Allies Wiz: Mario has many minions or allies that help him in combat Wiz: Like Yoshi who he can ride and go almost as fast as a car! Wiz: OnyxKing isn't the only one in this fight to have Pokémon! Mario has a Pikachu which can create a lightning bolt! Boomstick: The flaw in this Pikachu is that it's disobedient and will sometimes attack Mario instead! Wiz: He can also make use of his Flightless Asian Cupid Steve who can shoot arrows in people's...- Boomstick: ASSES! Wiz: ... to make them pass out for a short period of time... Wiz: When Mario eats the Mushroom given to him by Darth Raper he will be put under control of EM64, in this state he becomes way more powerful, he's able to win a fight against, Wario, Waluigi, and Luigi. Boomstick: He's also able to explode a door into non-existence! Wiz: The negative part about this thing is that he himself doesn't have any control and if the machine that controls him gets destroyed he'll go back to normal and have no idea where he is, making him vulnerable for attacks. Wiz: As Dr. Heinz Mario he has a machine that has the ability to make a laser which will make someone disappear once it's activated, this machine can only be used in his "lab", however. Feats Wiz: His fists are strong, just like OnyxKing, he was able to send "ShadowWarrior" flying more than half a Monster Energy Drink Truck with full force! That's not even his most impressive feat, he also managed to send Bowser, the king of koopas, flying! Boomstick: He did a similar thing with Luigi when he shot him onto the wall at full force! Boomstick: He was also able to knock out Darth Raper for a brief period of time! Boomstick: He was also able to survive a car crash that knocked out SMG4, but Mario seems to be just fine from this! Wiz: He was also able to survive the Weed explosion caused by OnyxKing's Hatsune Miku car, in fact, he only coughed a little from the explosion! Keep in mind that this explosion was able to completely disintegrate a car! Boomstick: He even survived a Rocket Launcher explosion right in his face! Wiz: He has also survived a Lightning Bolt and Bob-omb explosion, these knocked him out, however. Wiz: Mario's best weakness is his love for Spaghetti, he always helps someone out for exchange of it, it's possible, however, that he can trick someone and just grab the spaghetti and then go back to fighting. Boomstick: Doubt he would still be able to directly go back to fighting as he wants to eat the damn food first! Wiz: I guess you're right, Mario always directly eats spaghetti once it's presented to him. Wiz: He also easily gets tricked, such as the time he bought a "poisonous" mushroom from Darth Raper. Intermission Pre-Fight Fight Results Poll Who do you think will win? OnyxKing67 Mario Neither, it'll be a tie Who do you want to win? OnyxKing67 Mario Neither, I want it to be a tie Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'YouTube' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Internet Show' themed death battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles